No go area
by x-xhanax-x
Summary: She was infatuated with him. Everything about him. From the steel silver of his eyes to the arrogant smirk that was always plastered to his face. Draco Malfoy. Of course she would never act on her desire. The thought made her laugh. No go area..right?
1. Prologue

She was infatuated with him. Everything about him. From the steel silver of his eyes to the arrogant smirk that seemed to always be plastered to his face. Draco Malfoy. Of course she would never act on her desire. The thought made her laugh. No go area…right?

Ginny Weasely was a confused young girl, and often spent her time criticizing herself and focusing on all the negative aspects of life. Having grown up with six older brothers she had always felt rather lonely. Of course she could talk to her mother about stuff, but it wasn't quite the same as talking to an older sister or a best friend. She wanted somebody who would be honest with her, instead of lie to her to make her feel better about herself.

One of Ginny's main issues concerning herself was her physical appearance. She hated having ginger hair and pale skin that accentuated her light brown freckles. However, had she bothered to look past these apparent 'flaws' she would have noticed that her hair colour had darkened to a rather attractive shade of auburn teetering on the edge of red and her pale, freckly skin was complimented by her high cheekbones. She was rather tall and skinny, but she had a nice shape to her body. She also happened to have beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were framed by long dark red lashes, but being the self critical person that she was she spent little time focusing on the positive aspects of her appearance.

Being the shy girl that she was Ginny often found it difficult to fit in and make friends with the other girls in her year. When she looked at them she felt envious of their (in her eyes) perfect hour glass figures and their ability to have comfortable conversations with boys. Being too shy to converse with the girls in her year, Ginny hadn't even bothered to think about talking to some of the boys. So she kept herself to herself. She only really spoke to Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were the only people she felt comfortable around. She leeched onto them a bit too much, sat with them during meal times and tried to include herself in their conversations in the common room. It was clear that she needed to break away and relax. Feel comfortable in her own skin and stop caring so much about what other people though of her. The truth was that not many people noticed her that much because she hardly ever spoke. She was just Ginny. Youngest weasely. Little sister of Ron weasely who just happened to be Harry Potter's best friend.

Knowing that she needed to get out and make her own friends, Ginny had forced herself to get to know some of the girls in her year. She had made the effort to talk to Lavender brown and Parvati Patil, she found them too confident though…something that she lacked. She had also tried talking to Luna Lovegood, but she found her very odd, as most people did. Feeling that she had little in terms of choice, Ginny had decided to stick with Luna. She was a nice enough person, and easy to get on with once you got past the odd factor.

In relation to boys, Ginny considered herself very naïve and ignorant of the opposite sex. She didn't know how to talk to boys, didn't know what they liked and tried her best to avoid them at all costs. This wasn't to say however that Ginny didn't have crushes. She did. She had one crush in particular that had stuck with her since her first year of Hogwarts. This crush was yet another reason why Ginny disliked herself so much. She felt ashamed at her choice. But she couldn't help it. She was infatuated with him. Everything about him. From the steel silver of his eyes to the arrogant smirk that seemed to always be plastered to his face. Draco Malfoy. Of course she would never act on her desire. The thought made her laugh. No go area…right?


	2. Chapter 1

I gasped as his lips descended onto my neck…kissing…nipping…licking…he sucked on my pulse point and I arched my back, moaning his name

_I gasped as his lips descended onto my neck…kissing…nipping…licking…he sucked on my pulse point and I arched my back, moaning his name._

_He chuckled and lifted his head to look into my eyes. Pools of silver met chocolate brown. I felt the heat rising to my face as his gaze intensified, never leaving my eyes. He raised his hand and stroked the apple of my cheek with his thumb, I closed my eyes as the sensation sent ripples of anticipation all over my body._

_I loved when he touched me. Just the feeling of his skin on mine, however small, made my heart thump out of my chest. I could stay like this forever and it still wouldn't be enough…_

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I sat up in my bed and furrowed my brow in confusion. What had I been dreaming about? I closed my eyes and forced myself to remember. Whatever it was it had my heart pounding like a jackhammer.

As images of the dream came back to me my lips curved into a blissful smile. Draco Malfoy. The boy or rather, the man I had loved since my first year at Hogwarts. I was ofcourse aware what a poor choice he was. Death eater in training and a Slytherin to boot, there was no way in hell that my family would ever understand if they found out. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking such things. It wasn't like he'd ever be mine anyway. He didn't even know I existed. Ok. Maybe that was a bit too harsh. He knew I existed, he just didn't acknowledge my existence. Yes that made more sense.

I fell back into my pillows and sighed dramatically. Either way it was still depressing as hell. I turned my head to look out of my window; the sky was a mixture of red and orange. Sunrise. A familiar feeling of heaviness settled at the bottom of my stomach. I tilted my head to the other side and stared at the yellowing calendar on the wall. September the first. School. Fuck. I didn't see the point in trying to get back to sleep, so instead I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom while everyone else was still asleep.

As I was brushing my teeth I had the pleasure of seeing my not so pretty face goggling back at me in the mirror. My hair hadn't changed…still red. Maybe slightly darker but still red. My skin hadn't changed either...still pale and full of cinnamon freckles. I had hoped that the summer would have changed my complexion slightly, but it didn't. All it did was give me nasty sunburn. Scrutinizing myself was depressing so I decided to think about school. Big mistake. Thinking about school made me think about Draco. And that reminded me of how I would never be anything more than his worst enemy's side kick's little runt of a sister. Or using his terminology, a 'filthy weasely' or 'blood traitor'.

Admitting defeat, I decided to sort out my trunk instead, and then fix myself some breakfast before everyone got up. I liked the quiet. Everybody see's me as a shy girl. This is pretty accurate, considering I hardly ever talk. It's not because im insecure though…it's because I don't want to give people a chance to hurt me. They do that. They find out you're weaknesses and they use it against you when it suits them. I learned that from Tom.

Things are going to be different this year though. Im not the same Ginny I was before the summer. People won't look at me this year and see me as Ron weasely's innocent little sister. Hell no. I don't need to make friends to let people see the real me. All I need to do is _be_ the real me. To hell with them all. Im not hiding anymore.


End file.
